


6. Have a Good Day at Work

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec leaves a note for Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Have a Good Day at Work

It wasn’t often that Magnus was awake before Alec in the mornings the shadowhunter stayed over. Alexander often went to the institute in the early hours if he did stay the night much to Magnus’s disapproval. He wanted to see his boyfriend in the morning, wanted to wake him up with soft, feather-light kisses and breakfast in bed.

Alec however had made it clear that Jace and Izzy couldn’t be trusted with the Institute for more than a night without his supervision. The warlock had to grudgingly admit that he was probably right.

So it was no surprise when Magnus woke up that morning to find Alec’s side of the bed cold and the apartment empty except for Chairman Meow. Who had been fed already.

The warlock threw on a dressing gown and shuffled into the kitchen when he saw it. A little yellow post it note stuck to the kitchen table. His interest piqued, Magnus walked over and picked it up. Instantly recognising Alexander’s tight, orderly handwriting.

Mags,

Sorry, I couldn’t stay for breakfast.  
I’ll be back in a few hours, promise.  
Don’t let your clients get to you,  
Have a good day at work.

Alexander xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Essie has graciously allowed me to write some of her prompts until she feels inspired to write again. (Again, thank you xxx)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
